Silver Bells
by Kyrleia
Summary: Usagi is.... somewhere..... working on Thanksgiving, and gets saved by a G-boy . Hiiro/Usa. Chapter 2 up!!!!
1. A rough spot

Ummmm.. I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I've run bone dry on my creativity for those. This plot bunny is no ordin'ry rabbit. It's been attacking me with it's long, sharp, teeth!!! Teeth!!! ::coughs:: O.o Ehhhhh.... I'm addicted to Monty Python. How could you tell? (sarcasm) As always, this is Hiiro/Usagi. I hope you like it, and I hope that it's even a LITTLE bit original.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, my fingernails are too, I don't nothin', but neither do you :P  
  
"talking" *emphasis* 'thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
**********  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked quickly, pulling her thin jacket close to her body. The air was a biting cold, and the small breeze that day only magnified the chill as it whipped the dry dusting of snow from the groung to make spirals in the air. Her high heels clicked on the deserted sidewalk. She brought her hands to her face and blew on the cupped digits, wishing that she had remembered her gloves in her mad dash to get to work on time. It was Thanksgiving, and everybody was inside, celebrating with their kids, who had a long weekend. Passing houses, she smiled wistfully at the warm glow coming from the windows. She missed her family. But, here she was, waitressing at a 24-7 restaurant, serving the lonely people that had no family to celebrate with.  
  
She desperately wished that the uniform they gave her was longer. It consisted merely of a short, black skirt that reached mid-thigh and a red striped blouse. Her nametag was a simple gold colour. She briefly tugged at the hem of her skirt; she had never been comfortable in such clothes. Blocks and blocks she walked on, striding briskly in an attempt to get home quickly. Out of nowhere, a face suddenly popped into view.  
  
It was man, one who had obviously had a few to many beers. He leered at Usagi, looking her up and down. He then grabbed one of her arms and made to drag the seemingly fragile girl into a dark alley.  
  
Unknown to the man or the blonde girl fighting him, there was another man who witnessed the scene. He ran across the street at breakneck speed, and followed the two into the alley, where he could hear the girl cursing at the man in English and in several languages he didn't know. She was very proficient with insults.  
  
"You ass!!! Don't you know that no means no!!! Let go of me!!" She was now kicking and biting, but the man, his senses dulled by the sheer amount of alchohol that he had consumed, paid no heed. Usagi was nearly panicking, screaming strings of curses that would have made Haruka blush. Then her attacker was violently knocked away from her. When she looked up, wide eyed, there was another man their, only he seemed perfectly sober and benign. He offered her a hand, and she took it, and as he pulled her up, she studied her saviour. He was tall and looked to be about 20 or so. Reddish-brown hair covered half of his face, and the only eye that Usagi could see was a deep emerald. His face looked stern and he spoke no words to her, so she took the first step.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"Trowa Barton." Trowa then led her out of the alley and away from the unconcious man. "My friends can give you a ride to your home." Seeing her look of wariness, he offered. "It's got to be warmer and safer than walking out here. She was still hesitant, but eventually, unsurely nodded her head.  
  
"Okay." He then continued on to a small park, where a man with a long braid was laughing and running from a man with black hair. Another man stood silently, a scowl on his face, and a blonde man had his face buried in his hands. Trowa brought her over to them, and introduced her to the blonde one.  
  
"Quatre, this is Usagi." Usagi gave a small smile and wave, unsure and shy. But when the one with the braid bounced over, still laughing, she became a little amused.  
  
"Hi, babe!!! I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." He slung an arm over her shoulder, and turned her to face the others in turn as he continued. "Blondie over there is Quatre Winner, you obviously know Trowa, Mr. Smiles, here" He gestured at the scowling boy "is Hiiro Yui, and the one chasing me before is Wufei Chang." She smiled, and when she saw that they were waiting for her to speak, she started.  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino. It's very nice to meet all of you." From there they all piled into a car that was parked on the corner, and brought her to her house. When they dropped her off, she thanked them again and asked what she could do to repay them.  
  
"Oh, it's quite alright, Miss Usagi." Quatre replied. "It's no trouble." They had told her about how they all lived together, as none of them really had any family, so from this Usagi conceived an idea.  
  
"How about you all come up to my place for dinner. It is Thanksgiving, wouldn't it be nice to celebrate together?"  
  
"Oh, we couldn't bother you like that."  
  
"I insist, it's no trouble at all. My sister will have already started the meal, and we always end up cooking far more than is necessary. Please." The boys all shared glances, then shrugged.  
  
"Alright, if you insist."  
  
~~~~~~~~ ********** ~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!!!!! 


	2. Introductions

*Ossu, minna!!!!!! Well, I know that it's been a while since I've been on this scene, but if you really want my excuse, which I doubt, read the authors note of chapter 11 of Something to Live For. Or, even if you don't want my excuse! (Hinthint) A special thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter of this story! Well, I'm back in action and inspired (it's a miracle!), so I'll just be writing more often!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: :P You know the drill.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
The stairs seemed endless as the pilots followed their impromptu hostess to her apartment. Finally, they all paused at a door that had about six loks on the left side, and Usagi brought out a rather large ring of keys, unlocking everything with practiced ease, whereas most people would struggle with the locks and remembering which key goes where. She gave them a small smile and explained that "My sister is very much a worrywart."  
  
"No biggie." Duo said, shrugging, as she led them into a warm, brightly lit apartment that starkly contrasted with the biting cold outside and in the hallway. As soon as the door shut behind them, a small body took a running leap into Usagi's arms and hugged her.  
  
"Usa-mama!!!! You're home!!!!!" a melodic, childish voice announced loudly. The child placed her chin on Usagi's shoulder and peered wonderingly at the boys, the could see that they had all, surprised, jumped for a kid who couldn't be more than six, with red hair in pigtails and large, innocent blue eyes. She tilted her head slightly, as Usagi struggled to remove her coat without dropping her charge. "I'm Chibi-Chibi, but you can call me Bee- Bee, like everyone else does." She chirped. Another, more mature voice interrupted them, laughing.  
  
"Well, Usagi, it's a good thing that I still cook too much, you brought guests!!!!" Duo's eyes almost popped straight out of his head when he saw the speaker. She was about the same height as Usagi, which was still pretty short, as Usagi herself could be no more than five feet tall. The new girl had jet black hair that was sharply shorn above her shoulders, porcelain skin, dark violet eyes, and rosy cheeks, all making for a very dramatic look. She wore a knee-length black skirt and a dark purple chenille sweater over a black tank top.  
  
"They helped me out of a rather tough spot, Taru. I thought it would be nice to ask them up for dinner; I knew that we'd have more than enough." Usagi explained, finally getting out of her coat as Taru took Bee-Bee. She then continued. "Guys, this is my sister, Hotaru, and my little sister, Chibi-Chibi; Hotaru, Bee-Bee, These are my new friends Trowa, Hiiro, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo." As she had spoken, she had indicated each boy. Bee- Bee struggled out of Hotaru's grip and walked up to Trowa and raised her arms to be picked up. Trowa complied. The little girl looked confusedly at the face in front of her, then rested her head on Trowa's shoulder, blinking almost tiredly.  
  
"Why are you sad?" she asked innocently. Everybody, Trowa himself included, was slightly taken aback at the question.  
  
"Because, Little One, because." Trowa whispered quietly, before returning the child to her sister. After a pause, Usagi, smiled and cheerfully clapped her hands.  
  
"Well, lets just go into the dining room now, shall we?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Well, I like it, so I'm gonna post it for now, even though it's a bit short. Don't hurt me, and review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
